The present invention relates to multiplexing video signals, and more particularly, to the control of multiplexing video signals.
The use of multiple cameras in a surveillance system has necessitated the use of multiplexing those cameras into a single video stream for recording or display. As the number of multiplexed cameras in a system grows, the difficulty of multiplexing the video images from those cameras into a single video stream is complicated. After a multiplexed system has a certain number of cameras, the cameras must be divided into multiple multiplexed systems. However, these multiple multiplexed systems operate independently. Therefore, there is a need for methods and devices that control a plurality of multiplexed systems.